Sábado
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Olhou para a entrada do estacionamento. Estava tão cansada de ficar esperando que seus olhos mal se abriam. Já havia ido falar com o guardador de carros, mas este havia dito que não pode fazer nada, não tem as chaves dos carros, nem como entrar em contato


**Sábado.**

Batia com o pé no chão.

Olhou no relógio de pulso. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes fizera isso.

Bufa irritada e se apóia novamente no carro cruzando os braços.

Já faz uma hora que está nesse ciclo interminável.

Uma mecha do seu cabelo sempre tão bem arrumado cai sobre os olhos. Com mais irritação ainda a joga para trás.

- Maldito dia! – resmunga – O que, diabos, eu fui inventar de sair hoje?

Olhou ao redor.

Cheio de carros.

- E todos eles estão livres para sair! Menos a palhaça aqui, por causa de um imbecil que resolveu fechar a minha saída! – bufou novamente.

Estava parada ao lado de seu carro, em um estacionamento ao ar livre absolutamente lotado nessa manhã de sábado, mas apenas um carro estava trancando sua passagem. Ninguém passava para tirar nenhum carro ou para ajudá-la a resolver seu problema. E para piorar a situação era perto do meio dia, fazia muito sol e um calor escaldante de aproximadamente 40°C e sem nenhuma sombra por perto.

Marlene McKinnon. 22 anos, cabelos castanhos suavemente ondulados e olhos também castanhos. Esse é um dos poucos sábados que consegue livre na empresa, e justo hoje resolveu passar a manhã no centro fazendo algumas compras. Saiu cedo para voltar também cedo, mas não foi realmente uma boa idéia. Por ser horário de almoço, muitas pessoas largavam os carros lá e só voltavam depois de estarem satisfeitas.

Suspira mais uma vez.

Agradece a si mesma por estar usando óculos escuros, assim não ficava btão/b crítica a situação por conta do sol.

Joga a cabeça para trás.

- Assim que eu pegar o infeliz que largou esse carro na minha frente... ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido...

Olhou para a entrada do estacionamento. Estava tão cansada de ficar esperando que seus olhos mal se abriam. Já havia ido falar com o guardador de carros, mas este havia dito que não pode fazer nada, não tem as chaves dos carros, nem como entrar em contato com o dono deles. Ela sugeriu que ele arrombasse o carro, o guardador apenas a ignorou e saiu de perto.

Passados mais alguns minutos pode ver alguém caminhando lentamente em sua direção.

Abriu mais os olhos e levantou a cabeça. Talvez essa pessoa poderia salvar o seu dia.

Era um homem. E muito bonito, pelo que pode constatar. O observou abrir o carro que estava na frente do seu e calmamente colocar uma sacola no porta-malas.

Olhou com mais atenção. _Aquele carro._.. Colocou os óculos no topo da cabeça. _É ele o desgraçado!_ Fez uma cara muito indignada e cruzou os braços enquanto ele parecia nem notar sua presença.

Ele bateu o porta malas, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e se espreguiçou, foi quando a viu. Ela ainda com a mesma cara emburrada de antes. Ainda sim ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. A única coisa que ela fazia era um bico maior ainda e bater o pé com mais força no chão.

Ele pareceu intrigado. Por mais que ele encontrasse uma mulher que estivesse séria, era só dar um de seus sorrisos e ela logo se derretia, mas essa ai parecia mais brava a cada segundo. _"Talvez o método da aproximação…"_, pensou ele, e sem fazer cerimônias foi para perto dela, mas a uma distancia segura caso ela resolvesse bater nele ou algo do tipo, _"Vai saber o que se passa pela cabeça dessas mulheres!"_

Marlene o acompanhou com os olhos, _"O que ele pensa que está fazendo?"_ Ela apertou mais ainda os olhos tentando mostrar que não estava afim de conversas, cantadas, brincadeiras nem nada do tipo. Ele pareceu nem notar o claro sinal de "mantenha distância".

- Boa tarde moça! – ele diz animado.

- Não sei o que está vendo de boa. – ela diz azeda.

Ela a olha de cima pra baixo.

- Ah, mas eu estou… - ele tenta disfarçar o que disse com uma tosse forçada enquanto ela aperta mais ainda os lábios. – Bom… como eu ia dizendo, o que a senhorita faz aqui sozinha a essa hora da tarde?

- Estou tentando pegar um bronzeado, não da pra perceber? – ela diz cínica. Ele revira os olhos.

- Claro, como não pensei nisso antes? Quer ajuda para passar o bronzeador? – diz ele rindo – Agora dá para responder?

- Eu não te devo satisfações! – ela diz irritada. Ele ia retrucar, quando ela continua – Alias, se alguém aqui deve responder algo, esse alguém é você!

- Eu!? – ele pergunta já ficando assustado. _"será que eu marquei com ela e me esqueci?"_

- O senhor mesmo! Tem noção de quanto tempo eu estou aqui esperando que você apareça?

- Mas… - como ele pode ser tão esquecido assim? – mas eu não me lembro de ter marcado com você… eu não lembro nem de te conhecer…

Ela riu.

- Ter marcado o que comigo? – e antes que ele pudesse responder, ela continua – eu estou há horas aqui esperando o palerma dono desse carro fazer o favor de tira-lo daqui para que eu possa ir para casa!

- Ah, é isso? – ele diz aliviado – Se eu soubesse que uma mulher tão linda e _simpática_ estivesse me esperando, eu teria vindo antes.

Ela abre a boca desconcertada. Ele ainda tem a cara de pau de canta-la! _"Tudo bem que ele é lindo, tem um sorriso maravilhoso que é puro charme, aqueles olhos azul céu que… ACORDA LENE! Ele só ta querendo se livrar da bronca e tentar te levar pra dar uma 'volta no carro' dele!"_

- É, você serve pra palerma! – ele revira os olhos, mas continua sorrindo – Dá pra tirar o carro logo daí? Eu to torrando aqui! – ela coloca os óculos de volta no rosto e se vira para abrir a porta do seu carro. Ele se escora no carro dela ao seu lado e fica a encarando. Ela olha para ele – O que foi?

- Você nem me disse seu nome. – ele diz como se fosse algo de extrema importância – Eu me chamo Sirius Black, mas você minha bela dama, pode me chamar como quiser. – pega a mão dela, e deposita um beijo de leve, sem tirar os olhos dos dela

Por um momento ela pareceu hipnotizada, havia esquecido porque estivera tão furiosa segundos antes. E num baque ela voltou à realidade, arrancou sua mão da dele, mas já não exibia a expressão braba de antes. Não tanto pelo menos. Estava apenas séria.

- Ótimo, agora já sei a quem processar quando eu estiver com câncer de pele. – ela diz e ele ri.

- Isso mesmo, vamos melhorar o humor! – ele continua rindo, e ela sempre séria – Ah, da um sorrisinho pra mim, vai. – ele chega bem perto dela e começa a fazer cócegas. Ela se contorce e tenta se manter séria, mas dessa vez foi mais forte, e ela não agüentou. Soltou uma risada alta. Ele riu mais ainda – Ta vendo? Já consegui mudar o seu humor!

- Não mesmo, eu estou rindo da sua cara de palhaço, sabia? – ela tentou segurar o riso, mas esse era um trabalho árduo.

- Mas mesmo assim eu fiz você rir. – ele diz sorrindo de leve – Acho que agora pode fazer uma vontade minha… - a apoio de costas para o carro, e colocou suas mãos na porta, a prendendo de frente para ele e olhando nos seus olhos, ainda com o leve sorriso.

Ela mudou rapidamente de expressão. Agora estava preocupada, e até com medo. Ele é muito maior que ela, e sem dúvidas muito mais forte. Não sabia o que ele poderia fazer. Até sabia, mas não queria ter certeza.

- E isso seria tipo o que? – ela diz nervosa.

- Não é nada demais, você vai ver. – ele diz mantendo o sorriso, desliza uma das mãos para o bolso de trás da calça dela, e sem deixar de olhá-la, puxa o seu celular.

"_Era só o que me faltava, um assaltante! Mas você é burra mesmo Marlene!"_ Pensou. Estava olhando apavorada pra ele que sorria e mexia no seu celular. Ela estava muda. Ele terminou de fazer o que estava fazendo, entregou o telefone ainda aberto na mão dela, deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto e foi em direção ao próprio carro.

Abriu a porta e ficou a olhando. Sempre sorrindo.

- Quase esqueci. Me liga! – entrou no carro, e saiu, liberando a passagem para ela.

Ela ficou parada com o celular na mão. Olhou para a tela depois de alguns segundos. Ali dizia "Siriuzinho" e abaixo um número de celular. Ela riu. Entrou no carro, e agora com o caminho livre pode finalmente sair.

* * *

N/A: Uma mini-mini-mini-short :D

É, ta idiota, eu sei, mas foi num momento de "inspiração".

Mentira :x isso de "inspirado" não tem nada mesmo. Na realidade foi um surto, um momento de loucura, e essa situação veio a minha cabeça enquanto eu andava debaixo do sol…

Bom… acho que é isso. Aceito dicas, sugestões, críticas,… só ameaças de morte que eu prefiro não receber (:


End file.
